tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DB Baxter
Welcome Hello DaedraBorn101, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:33394#92|A Land Rebuilt: Ch. 1 Aquaintences page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 00:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Land of the Elves Did you quit or forget about it? MetalForTheWin (talk) 07:27, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Ballad of the Innocent Hey Daedra, I saw that you removed Ballad of the Innocent. I just wanted to say that even if you think it was a waste of time, it was still something to entertain people for a time, you know? That's what RPs are for, to pass time. Time is not wasted here. So you didn't make a failed RP, it simply served its purpose for its time just as well as TNK or ACA does. Don't give up on yourself, mate. You still have great ideas all the time. And even for such a short RP, you were a good and reliable GM from what I saw. Good luck in your future endeavours! T8 the Gr8 (talk) 05:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Your creation As always. Should you need help with whatever it is you need. Be it editing, new ideas, canon icon, images, articles, etc, etc. Just leave me a message on my talk page. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 02:44, August 31, 2015 (UTC) : You might want to check up on your Borskar and Denon articles. There is a strange, little, red symbol up in the right corner of them and I can't really say what it is. It might be contagious. ;) : Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 05:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Canon Logo I'll hopefully be in chat for the whole day so PM me once you're there KOOL KHAJIIT 07:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Possible RP to join I noticed you were interested in the story blog piece I wrote a while ago about Molag Bal. If you are interested, the actual RP was created a few days ago (link here), and you are welcome to join it. If you don't want to though, that's fine. Emperor Maximus (talk) 11:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Stuff https://us20.chatzy.com/17642269461298 "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 14:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) =Congratulations= I just wanted to stop by and say Congratulations on becoming Chat Moderator. It was a pleasure to see all of the support for both of us. Even if, the votes were trolled or not, you deserve it Bro. So...Congratulations!!! Dragon...Breather-of-LoN (talk) 15:10, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Murray Christmas So I'm doing these to everyone I care about, and since I'm writing this... ;) So, even though I haven't known you long, I consider us close pals (hopefully... right? ;}). While I would do a melodramatic speech and get soppy, you probably don't want that. Just know I appreciate you being there for me, and just know I am there for you. I hope we can have many more misadventures together, and hopefully tear some shit up on RP >:D So, thank you again, and Merry Christmas! From #SithForEmotionalWikiSupport2K15 Sithfanjedi (talk) 00:39, December 25, 2015 (UTC) A Letter Dear Daedra, As I swiftly approach six months of being here, I reflect upon the contents of this time. Upon reflection, I most notably remember how you have been a firm believer in my potential and a strong guiding hand, as well as a friend. For this, I wish to thank you. You saw my potential and never gave up on me. Though at times we bumped heads and disagreed a lot, it is because of you I never gave up. You guided me away from failure when I was too blind to see that indeed failure was my fate. You were a friend in times I needed one. I don't know what the future holds, but I look forward to spending many more days knowing you. Thanks again for everything, Dragon Voth Yol Arhk Kun 20:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Sands of Elsweyr Hey, please let me know if you’re still taking part in Sands or not. I’d much prefer it if you could, but it’s fine if you’re not. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 20:46, May 9, 2016 (UTC) You summoned? You Summoned? Hey man, our time-zones are out of sync, so we missed each other on chat, but just letting you know I saw your message and you can post it to my talk page if you want! If you wanna talk about it in chat that's all good too! --Gracefulchicken (talk) 04:21, January 15, 2017 (UTC) The Madman's Verse Hey Daeds, I think I've come up with a resolution to the problem of my character being too young to join the adventure, and I'm just posting it here because I might not be in chat tomorrow. If she just lies about her age, she can claim to be older than just 14 - not much older, but in Tamriel I imagine that 16 is the age of majority. Whilst most characters would be a little leery of allowing a supposedly 16 year old girl to join them, they couldn't really stop her from tagging along. (In real life this would be the equivalent of an 18 year old joining them, seeing as she would technically be in adult.) Let me know on my talk page if you think this idea will work or not; if it does, I can finally post my CC to the RP. Pacman the great (talk) 03:31, January 18, 2017 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate two fighters this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Namira nudes Sure, that sounds okay, I could do with some side plots to pad out the overrall plot. So yeah, go for it! :D Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 23:19, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ? Hey Daeds I was wondering why you vanished all of a sudden, and the others in HG are currently waiting for you still. What happened? Also, concerning the RP I talked to you about some time ago, it's finally up. Me like the others in HG are waiting for you to return, and hope that things are well for you :) [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 18:18, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Nightloom Dood, if u see this, Nightloom thread's been jam-packed. Post a new thread? [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 20:39, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Need another new thread XD ''A man chooses; A slave obeys.'' Summon 15:19, March 21, 2018 (UTC)